Jiraiya's Revival
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Pein's defeated, Madara is too, and everything's peaceful, but turmoil boils in the hearts of two: Naruto and Tsunade. After immense studying Naruto finally finds a way to bring his dear sensei back, but what are the consequences of this? Danzo still alive btw. Rated T because I AM paranoid. Please read and REVEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: Okay, in all honesty this is the _very first _Naruto fan fiction I've ever written, just been revised over and over, and it's... still in the process, but I'm pretty far in it. If you haven't guessed yet I hate that Jiraiya died and he is one of my favorite characters.**

**Jiraiya: *wipes fake tear away* I'm... I'm touched.**

**Ali: I don't know WHY he's my favorite though.**

**Jiraiya: *slouches* Moment gone...**

**Ali: *grins* Still my favorite.**

**Jiraiya: Disclaimer?**

**Ali: *sighs* fine! I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Naruto leaned against a building, watching the raindrops hit the puddles and send ripples through the water. It had been two years after Jiraiya died. Ever since the Third Hokage's death Naruto tried making a reverse transportation jutsu in secret. During the first week of his master's death he finally accomplished it. He used it on his sensei's body and found a preservation jutsu to make sure Jiraiya's body stayed the same throughout time. Just in case it did decay somewhat he cleaned the body and did a jutsu that made his body go back to the state of being for when he was alive Naruto wondered what he could possibly do to bring the old pervert back from the dead.

He walked into Ichiraku's Ramen and smiled at the shopkeeper and his daughter. "Hey."

"You having Miso soup?"

Naruto grinned, though his heart wasn't really into it. "You know me old man. Load me up!"

As soon as the bowl of ramen was set in front of him Naruto snapped the chopsticks apart and dug in, eating seven bowls before he left, leaving the money and a small tip for them. He walked through the village and thought of ways to bring his sensei back. He decided to go to Tanzaku town to check up on Tsunade.

However much he himself mourned, Tsunade was much worse. She practically made Shizune the Hokage while she was betting and drinking her least favorite drink, that just so happened to be Jiraiya's favorite. She only left when she was dragged out and afterwards she went right back. The worst or best thing is that she was winning every time with her betting. When he entered the building he saw Tsunade at Russian roulette with dozens of people, where she bet, the people (who were part of the village and heard the recent news) at her side betted with her while the others bet against her. Naruto sighed and walked up to Tsunade.

"Naruto," she said cheerily, but he saw in her eyes they were sad. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you home," he said, grabbing her arm gently, knowing he had to be careful or he's end up being beaten. "Shizune and Sakura are worried."

He saw her nod and knew that he caught her. He helped her cash out and carried her money to the bank. He then led her back to the Hokage mansion. He saw Shizune and Sakura at the entrance and passed her on. Sakura stayed behind next to Naruto, looking at her mentor.

"What are we going to do? I know it still hurts, but she shouldn't still be in this state," she stated, leaning against Naruto.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arm, knowing he could end up in the lake near the training grounds if he acted up. "I don't know… I remember Pervy Sage always getting with women that reminded me of her, but he kept throwing them out. I saw him looking at Tsunade like…"

Sakura looked at him. "Like what?"

"Like he loved her… Like he couldn't live without her and was hurt at her rejections," Naruto finished, looking at her the same way he described. "But he always passed it off as friendship and humor."

Sakura looked away. Naruto loosened his grip just in case she wanted to retreat from his touch. She sighed and pulled out of his embrace. "I should go help Shizune."

Naruto smiled, saddened by the loss of contact. "See you later Sakura."

He walked to the training grounds and took off his shirt and jacket, feeling he should train. Despite him defeating Pein he still felt he should train, just in case anything happened. He was about the throw a shuriken when he heard a noise behind him. He felt the chakra was familiar and calmed, throwing the weapon at a log.

"Getting cocky?" the silver haired ninja said, walking up to his former student.

"No, I was cautious Kakashi," Naruto said, picking up his weapons and moving on to practicing his taijutsu, even though Kakashi was there.

"You want to spar?"

"Taijutsu?"

Kakashi unzipped his vest and carefully hung it on a thin branch. Kakashi wore spandex shirt that_ seemed_ to be attacked to his mask. With Kakashi, one never knew. Naruto was still unraveled, not fully at peace, and he probably never will.

"You want to talk as we spar?" Kakashi asked, seeing the look on Naruto's face.

"Sound's good."

"What's on your mind Naruto?" Kakashi waited for Naruto to move.

He sighed, staying still, watching Kakashi. "Jiraiya."

Kakashi punched at Naruto's stomach, which made him put a palm in front of his stomach, but Kakashi quickly changed its course towards Naruto's face. Naruto blocked it and kicked at his old sensei's side before punched at his sensei's throat, which both got blocked.

"What this time?" Kakashi dropped to trip Naruto, but only caught air. Naruto saw an opening and punched at Kakashi's dome only to have his blow diverted and an almost punch to the ribs.

"You know how I brought his body back, got it to normal, and did the preservation jutsu?" Kakashi nodded and Naruto got a blow on Kakashi's ribs only earning a solid blow to the head. Kakashi was the only one who knew about that. "I was wondering how to bring him back without doing what Orochimaru did. My mind keeps going to medical ninjutsu and I don't know how that applies."

"Think about the details Sakura, Hinata, and Ino told you about their lessons."

Naruto did and suddenly remembered the first lesson dealing with actually using chakra. He paused and grabbed Kakashi's foot with a grin on his face as his eyes widened in realization. "That's it! That's what I should consider. I need to test it out! Thanks Kakashi!"

Naruto ran and grabbed his shirt and looked back at his former sensei. "I owe you! Have you seen Hinata or Ino? Sakura's busy."

Kakashi seemed confused under the mask and shrugged on his vest. "Ino should be at the flower shop and Hinata in the forest with Shino."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks."

He ran toward the forest, putting on his undershirt and shrugged on his jacket, not bother zipping it up. He stopped in front of Hinata, gasping for breath. Hinata's hands were in front of her body, under her chin.

"N-Naruto. What are you doing here?"

He breathed in before speaking. "Looking for you."

Hinata blushed. "Looking… for me?"

"Yeah. I've got an idea. Come with me," Naruto said, grabbing her hand and running deeper into the forest as she started to blush a deeper shade.

They ran for a few minutes before he saw a squirrel. He killed it with a kunai quickly and brought it back after taking the kunai out, holding it out to Hinata. She shied away and he sighed, forgetting he didn't tell her his plans.

"I have this idea, could you heal its body and use that one technique? You know, when you brought a fish to life?"

She nodded and did as he asked. She hesitated. "I don't know if it will work, but I'll try to bring it back to life."

She let her green chakra envelop the squirrel and soon it was running away, scared it would die again. Naruto grinned and hugged her. "Maybe my plan will work."

"Wha-What plan Naruto?"

"I think I found a way to bring Jiraiya back. Get Ino and Kurenai to agree to meet me at my house in a week. I'll get Sakura and Shizune."

Hinata sighed. "Do I have anything else to tell, anything to keep from them?"

Naruto snapped out of his happiness for a second. "Don't tell them about Jiraiya; just tell them I need to meet them in my house in a week because it's important."

"Okay."

Naruto stood up straight. "I've got something to do. I'll see you later."

"Bye Naruto."

He ran to the place he hid Jiraiya and transported himself to his apartment. He put the body under his floor boards in his closet and took off his jacket and shirt to take a shower. He opened the door at a door knock and saw Sakura standing there. He saw her blush and look away and smiled, knowing it was because he was shirtless.

"Hey Sakura. What's up?"

"I came to pay you for bringing Tsunade back… again. We might need you in a few days… again," she said, her voice holding irritation.

"Keep it Sakura," he said, knowing he needed the money for clothes and food. He was paid fifty thousand ryo every time he brought Tsunade back.

"Take it or I'll hit you Naruto," she threatened.

She thrust the money in his hands so he had no option but to accept. "Thank you Sakura…. Oh before I forget, could you meet me here in a week? With Shizune?"

Sakura's eyes were practically flaming. "Why do you want us to meet you here?"

He shrunk back, holding his hands up defensively. "It's important. It's not perverted, just… please come?"

She sighed. "Fine! Only because I'm curious."

"Thanks," he said, closing the door. He showered and went to bed, excited about his idea, it couldn't be any better. Now all he needed to do was execute it. Hopefully it wouldn't backfire.

* * *

**Ali: Okay, first chapter done! I'm going for five reviews before I post the next one. Please review.**

**Jiraiya: Do it otherwise I'm stuck with this brat and a migraine.**

**Ali: Hey!**

**Jiraiya: *rolls eyes* Come on, we've gotta get Naruto from the trap.**

**Ali: AGAIN?! Which one?**

**Jiraiya: Rope, mesh, shark.**

**Ali: *groans* I'll get the flamethrower.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: Okay, here's the next chappie! ^-^**

**Danzo: Hm...**

**Ali: *stiffens* c-creepy Danzo... HEY!**

**Danzo: Just say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: Okay. I own nothing but the plot... *eyes Danzo and then mouths 'help me'***

* * *

The week went by fast with his mind coming up with negative effects such as: being a zombie, evil, easily influenced by anyone, or completely different person, but the positive idea of his mentor coming back clouded his mind. When the end of the week had come they came, their eyes looking around his (now) neat apartment. He sighed.

"I gathered you all here thinking of a way of bringing Jiraiya back," he said.

"Was that why you asked me?" Hinata asked.

He nodded. "It was to prove my hypothesis correct."

"Look at you, using big words," Sakura teased.

Naruto looked at her, his face serious. "Sit on my bed."

They did as he told and he brought out Jiraiya's body from his walk-in closet after resetting the floor boards. The girls backed away, repulsed. He made a gesture with his head and they moved to stand on the other side of the room as he dropped the body on its back on his bed. He breathed heavily for a second and looked at the girls.

"I want you to try and use the technique you used on the fish in the beginning of your training to bring him back," he said.

"Will it work?" Kurenai asked.

He shrugged. "All I know is it worked on a squirrel, and I'm betting my money that it might work on Jiraiya."

"We might need more people," Ino noted.

"No! I don't want anyone else to know yet. Just… please try."

They had a collective sigh and crowded around the body and placed their hands on his chest and soon their hands were covered with green chakra. He watched in the corner and waited, hoping for some sign of life from the body, and hoped it would no longer be that. He hoped it would no longer be just a body.

After almost an hour straight of work the body jerked. He stood straight and the body breathed and jerked again. Naruto pushed the girls behind him with his arms and had a kunai in his hand. The body opened its eyes and looked around, a look of confusion when it focused on the yellow haired chunin.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya's voice normal, wounds healed already.

"P-pervy Sage?"

"What happened? I was fighting Pein and I was sinking in the ocean and…." The sage's eyes narrowed as if he was trying to remember something important. "I don't remember."

"How do you feel?" Shizune asked.

Naruto turned away, tears in his eyes as he walked into a corner. _ Please don't let this be a dream_.

"I'm fine. I feel better than ever," Jiraiya said, looking around. "Where's Tsunade?"

Kurenai nudged Naruto and he looked up. "Tell him something."

"But I-"

"Naruto," Hinata glared at him. "You have to be the one to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Jiraiya asked. "Is something wrong with Tsunade? Did something happen to her."

"Nothing's wrong per say but…"

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked in a hard voice.

"She's not physically ill or wounded, but she's been at Tanzaku town after the fight with Pein. She drinks your favorite drink and she's winning her gambling."

"Really," his eyes widened. "Anything else?"

Naruto looked at the girls, silently asking if there was and he suddenly remembered. "She's giving all the Hokage work to Shizune. She's really depressed."

"Over me?"

Naruto nodded, seeing a flicker in the toad sage's eyes. Jiraiya rose, towering over everyone in the room and walked towards the door. Naruto grabbed his sensei's arm and turned him so he faced him.

"Where are you going?" Jiraiya lifted his eyebrow like it should be obvious, and it was to Naruto. He let the perverted old man go and glanced at Sakura, and grinned at the man. "Have fun old man."

Jiraiya grinned back and walked out the door. Sakura was in front of Naruto as soon as the door closed. And glared at Naruto, who stood straight as her eyes met his.

"What did you mean by have fun?"

Naruto grinned, looking at the door. "He's finally going to do what he should have done a long time ago."

"And what was that?"

Naruto looked back at Sakura and his grin widened. "Follow his heart."

Sakura looked out the window then shared a look with the other. "Follow his heart?"

Naruto leaned against the window pain and looked at the receding speck of white that was Jiraiya. "He's gonna help the woman he loves even if he doesn't tell her how he really feels."

"That's so sweet," Ino said.

* * *

**Ali: OKAY! Sorry it took so long, had forgotten about this story for a second... hehe...**

**Danzo: Can I go home?**

**Ali: After.**

**Danzo: *sighs* Review.**

**Ali: Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: Here's the next chapter that you've been anxiously awaiting!**

**Rin: You're going to say the disclaimer?**

**Ali: No.**

**Rin; *chuckles* Let me rephrase that... You're going to say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Rin: Enjoy!**

* * *

Jiraiya walked through the town, the streets empty. He soon reached Tanzaku town and found Tsunade at a slot machine. He heard positive noises from the machine and heard slot coins piling into a bucket beside her. She pulled the lever and another positive noise screamed into the empty casino.

"Another win Lady Hokage?" A man called from the back.

"Yeah… another win," she called back, muttering the last part with defeat in her voice.

His heart broke as he walked forward, his shadow covering her face she pulled the lever and looked at him, immediately clutching her head. "No… not again."

He crouched beside her. "Why do you think I'm not real?"

She let her arms drop as she pulled the lever again. "Because you're not real."

"How can I prove to you I am?" he asked, his voice strained.

She shrugged, pulling the lever again. He quickly stood, bringing her close to his body, and crashing his lips to hers. He poured his annoyance, jealousy, adoration, and love into the passionate kiss, determined to make her believe he was real. The slot machine made a negative noise and she broke the kiss, looking into his onyx eyes with her amber ones.

"J…. Jiraiya?"

He smiled. "Yeah. It's me."

She punched him hard in the gut and he doubled over, backing away a few steps. "How are you even alive? I show I care few times and you die and come back now? Two years after Pein is dead?"

He suddenly remembered one night in particular he carried with him. _The wind stirred as Jiraiya sat in the cold right outside his apartment. He heard a ninja behind him. He turned and saw Lady Tsunade._

_"Hello Tsunade," he said in a monotone voice, looking back out at the village._

_She put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Jiraiya?"_

_He shook his head. "Nothing… at all."_

_Though he knew it was because he'd been unsuccessful in saving his friend in the past. He also thought of all the things that he could have done to make everything better. He also thought of what he could have done to win his love. Tsunade knew better than to believe that he was alright._

_"Tell me," she said. He stayed silent for a while._

_"I don't exactly know… Just thinking about life… Love."_

_Tsunade's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up. Curiosity was clear in her amber eyes. "What about love?"_

_He turned to her. "I've given up a lot for this village over the years… even the woman I love. I'm beginning to wonder when things will get easier. When will I be able to be truly happy?"_

_Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know. I feel that way sometimes, but at times, I think of Naruto. He's the reason I have a second chance. He protected me from Orochimaru and pretty much showed me what it means to be Hokage… he's why I'm here."_

_Jiraiya smirked and looked at the moon. "Naruto seems to affect everyone he meets. He made me finally take on serious responsibility again… well more often. He made me laugh and he's like a son to me."_

_Tsunade put her hand over his and looked at the moon. "Who is it you had to give up?"_

_Jiraiya looked down. "A woman of pure beauty. Who protects who she loves, but doesn't show her love often through her tough outer exterior. She hides behind a mask that only I and few others can see through. She has her moments when all can see the true emotions in her heart and mind, and that's when her radiance truly is outstanding…"_

_Tsunade stayed quiet for a minute. "She must be a great woman."_

_He nodded. "She is."_

_Tsunade returned home and he sat there for a while before going to the Hokage's mansion and staring at Tsunade's sleeping form. He smiled, glad that he could see her before going on his journey to gather more information(not on Pein). He walked up to her and kissed her before disappearing to keep what was precious to him._

He groaned as he caught Tsunade's blow. He stood up, his stomach in pain. "I… was dead?"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "You were killed by Pein, you're body was so deep in the ocean that we couldn't retrieve you."

Jiraiya looked around, not believing what he was hearing. "How long… has it been?"

"Two years."

He fell to his knees, eyes wide and looking into the darkness. "Two years? It feels like yesterday I fought Pein…"

She lifted him up. "You really didn't know?"

He shook his head. "I… I wasn't aware. What did Naruto do?"

"Naruto?"

"I woke up in his house. Shizune, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Kurinai were there." Jiraiya shook himself. "We should talk about this later, I'm taking you home."

She protested, but to no avail as she was picked up bridal style and took her back to her home after cashing out her winnings and dropping it off at the bank. He set her down on the bed and was clutched to her as he tried to get up. He felt strain on his neck as he tried again and he lay on top of her, his weight on his hands. He looked at Tsunade's face and smirked.

"Now why are you holding on to me so tightly? Do you really want me that bad?" He said in a humorous tone, though he really wished it were true. She looked at him and breathed unevenly. He saw fear in her eyes and brushed a stray strand of hair from her perfect face. "What's the matter?"

"I….. I'm afraid if I let you go…. I'll wake up and this'll be a dream."

Jiraiya cupped her cheek. "I promise, when you wake up, I won't disappear."

She shook her head. "I'm not letting go."

He smiled and pulled at her hands. "At least let me lie next to you."

She allowed him and he felt her get closer and bury her face in his neck. He blushed, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. He waited until she was asleep to go back to Naruto's. He knocked on the door and heard Naruto let out a string of curse words before opening the door. Naruto's face was full of surprise. He was in green underwear and wasn't wearing much else besides Tsunade's necklace.

"Hey. What're you doing here?"

"I came to stay the night."

Naruto opened the door wider and Jiraiya walked into the one bedroom apartment. Naruto rubbed his eyes and grabbed a blanket. "You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep out here."

"You don't have to Naruto."

"Old men shouldn't sleep on the couch. I'll be glad to give you the most comfortable place in the house."

Jiraiya took off his shirt, the scar on his chest showing. He lay on the bed, comfortable. He closed his eyes and fell instantly asleep.

Jiraiya woke up and yawned, stretching his muscles. He put on his shirt and saw Naruto in the kitchen making breakfast. He sniffed the air and smelt eggs, toast, and bacon. He grinned and saw two plates on the counter empty. He frowned and looked at Naruto's progress over the young man's shoulder.

"It's almost done," Naruto said, not looking behind his back to see Jiraiya.

The toad sage's frown deepened. "How'd you know I was there."

"I trained hard for two years and can sense another's chakra. I also know you very well."

Jiraiya grumbled under his breath and sat in one of the chairs at the table. Naruto set a plate in front of the starving man and sat on the seat to the left of his sensei. Jiraiya dug in and was finished faster than Naruto. Naruto cleaned the plates and turned to the perverted old man quickly.

"I think it'd be best if no one else know you're alive besides those who already know. I already told everyone not to tell, I'll be taking extra precautions though, and I think you should tell Grandma Tsunade yourself though. I've got hair dye and make-up. You…. You need to look like a lookalike... Or maybe I can use my tattooing skills to make your tattoos a different color."

The sage looked at his student in confusion. "When did you learn?"

"You learn a lot in two years."

"I don't _want_ to change anything about myself!"

"For now, just do it," Naruto said forcefully. "For me and Tsunade."

Jiraiya sighed. "What color hair dye is there?"

"Light brown, red, yellow aka blond, dark brown, and black."

Jiraiya sighed and thought about himself with all the colors of hair and decided on one. "I'll take the dark brown."

"We've got to get you some new clothes and a disguise for that scroll."

Jiraiya sighed. "I can always store it someplace and summon it any time."

* * *

**Ali: I realized something...**

**Rin: What?**

**Ali: As I write this in Miscrosoft Word I realized it's 14,591 words (42 pages) and it's not even CLOSE to being done (no Ali and random character talk included)**

**Rin: *blinks* What?**

**Ali: Yeah!**

**Rin: Damn... just... damn. You've got a problem.**

**Ali: I have a problem writing SHORT stories as you can see.**

**Rin: YES! We can ALL see that!**

**Ali: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Rin: Yeah... *turns to Ali* Finish this.**

**Ali: In my mind I have... more or less.**

**Rin: Then let's go.**

**Ali: *leaves with Rin* REVIEEEEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nanami: Ali's not here because Jiraiya's got her chained in the T&I Department to try and break her from her sugar addiction. She would like to inform you that she owns nothing but the plot and she's going to return... with candy...**

***IN T&I DEPARTMENT***

**Ali: *eats pure sugar***

**Jiraiya: WE"RE DEAD!**

**Ibiki: *holds up two fingers* Deuces! She's your problem now.**

**Jiraiya: Don't leave me with her.**

**Ali: *laughs like maniac and jumps onto Jiraiya's back***

**Jiraiya: *runs around screaming* GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! *bitten on shoulder then head* SHE'S BITING ME! GET HER OFF!**

* * *

After an hour and a half Jiraiya had dark brown locks and new clothes to put over his under shirt. He had a simple blue vest-shaped cloth over his fishnet under shirt, and black pants. He went with simple black ninja shoes that didn't take much away from his height.

"How do I look?"

Naruto grinned. "Good. The cover story for those is that you wanted to mess with people because they say you look like the author of _Make-Out Paradise_ series and did the tattoos to mess with people. Got it?"

Jiraiya nodded and looked at his dark brown hair. "My hair's been white all my life and now I look weird."

Naruto sighed. "Well it'll slow the process down. No one will know it's you unless you slip up or we tell someone together or they're smart. Kakashi should know first. He can keep a secret, that's for sure."

"Alright… can I go? I gotta meet someone."

"Go meet Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked with a fox grin.

"Maybe," the toad sage mumbled. "But I can't be seen coming out of your house."

Naruto sighed. "Do what you normally do. I've got to go see Bushy Brow and train."

Jiraiya gathered some chakra and left the room in a cloud of smoke, leaving Naruto fanning the air to stop coughing. Jiraiya soon entered Tsunade's room and heard her in the bathroom crying. He knocked on the door and heard her sniffle and breath heavily before shouting.

"Go away Shizune."

"It's Jiraiya," he called quietly.

The door flew open and she froze, staring at him. "Wh-hat happened. Why's your hair not white, why are you wearing different clothes?"

He shushed her. "Naruto thought it was a good idea to keep my identity a secret to only us and those who healed me."

"Why?"

"To break it to everyone easily."

Her mouth went into a wide O. "So what's your name?"

Jiraiya looked to the side and mumbled. "I don't have one…"

She laughed. "How about… Hiroshi Mitsu?"

"Hiroshi as a last name? Fine, but my first name should be closer to my real one."

Tsunade sighed. "Ero-sennin! Wait… Ero, it's your nickname anyway. You're parents named you drunk."

Jiraiya smiled. "That works."

Tsunade hugged him and he smoothed her hair and looked down at her. "And you're hugging me because? Not that I don't love it, but why?"

"I thought you were part of my imagination because I was drunk last night."

Jiraiya wished he could kiss the tears away but he only wiped them away with his thumbs. "I'm never going away until I have to unwillingly or after you."

He left out willingly because he would die again for her. He saw and felt her lean into his hand. "Why?"

"You're my best friend and," he said, the words killing him because he knew he wanted them to be more. "I can't ever leave you or hurt you."

She smiled. And was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. She stared at him and shooed him away. He made a sign and was in the forest outside the gate. He walked towards the gate, a grin on his face. He suddenly remembered his headband. He sighed and took it off, tying it around his waist, the headband facing the fabric behind his back. He fixed his hair, even though he was evenly tanned, he didn't like that his forehead was exposed.

"Halt," a shinobi said. "Name and business."

"Ero Hiroshi," Jiraiya said smoothly.

"Ero?"

"My parents were drunk."

The shinobi looked at his tattoos. "Those look like the Legendary Sannin's… Jiraiya's."

Jiraiya blushed. "I did it to mess with my friends, and didn't want to get it removed because I heard it involved tearing skin."

The shinobi laughed. "Good reason. Welcome to the Hidden Leaf."

Jiraiya walked through the village and knew Naruto heard the entire thing. Naruto looked at him and walked over. "Hey. You look like my old sensei. What's your name?"

"Ero Hiroshi."

"Ero Hiroshi? Your parents name you drunk or something?"

"Actually yes," he said, sighing.

"Is there any place you wanna go? Ichiraku's ramen? The Hokage's mansion to meet Grandma Tsunade?"

"How about both. Any hotels here?"

Naruto shook his head. "You can stay at my place though."

Kiba walked up to the two. "This guy looks like Jiraiya. What's his name?"

Jiraiya's head drooped. "I'm right here you know. I'm Eno Hiroshi."

"His parents named him drunk," Naruto whispered to Kiba quite loudly.

"I can hear you!"

Kiba looked at Naruto with a worried look. "Listen. Is it healthy to hang around Ero? I mean him looking like your old sensei and all. You could get attached and this guy could just be some weirdo. You know we worry about you."

Kiba pet Akamaru and gave Naruto a begging look.

"He's coming to stay at my house," Naruto informed.

"Naruto," Kiba groaned. "You might get hurt. Remember last time?"

_Last time?_ Jiraiya thought. How many times had Naruto been through something similar?

"It's different this time Kiba. Go away, I've got stuff to do."

Kiba reluctantly hopped on Akamaru's back and rose through the village. They walked in silence for a while before Jiraiya broke the silence, asking the question on his mind for the past few minutes.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"How many times has it happened?"

"About three times… I had break downs after they left or they weren't like you."

Jiraiya wanted to hug the boy. He dragged the boy to the side of a building and hugged him. "I'm sorry for doing this to you Naruto."

"You didn't just affect me, sure I'm one of the worst, but you affected everyone," Naruto said.

"After this entire ordeal is over, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Make what up?" A silver haired ninja jumped down while Jiraiya pulled away.

"We're going to tell him anyway," Naruto reminded him.

"Tell me what?"

Jiraiya sighed. "I'm Jiraiya. Naruto dyed my hair and eyebrows this color, and I had to get new clothes and use a new name."

Kakashi stayed silent for a while. "So… your new name?"

"Ero Hiroshi."

"What's your excuse for that name?"

"My parents were drunk."

Kakashi chuckled. "How are you alive?"

Naruto went into detail about how he got the body and preserved it then only week ago experimented on the squirrel and the day before gathered some healers and brought Jiraiya to life. Kakashi stayed silent for a while before again speaking and clapping his former student on the back.

"That was some smart thinking. Things like that will definitely get you to the position of Hokage someday. I had a suspicion that you would bring him back, just not this soon."

Naruto grinned at the praise and Jiraiya looked to see if anyone was listening the entire time. Naruto looked at Kakashi with a questioning look on his face.

"Go ahead," Kakashi groaned.

"How did you compress your chakra so I wouldn't feel you?"

"It takes years of practice, but knowing you you'll make it in a few months."

Naruto grinned and laughed, tilting his head back. "You might be right. I'll make a million clones to do it."

Kakashi laughed. "I know you've made at least two million sometime last summer."

"Really?"

"Naruto's progressed a lot since two years ago. We thought he made a lot of clones as a kid. It seems like a low number for him now because he can make over a million clones now. We counted… well we multiplied and took a guess."

Jiraiya hung his head. He missed so much of his student's progress, so much of everything. He wished he could live all those moments with his friends, but he had to die to make sure his information was correct. He had to fight Pein.

"Don't beat yourself up," Naruto said. "Come on. Ichiraku ramen on Kakashi!"

"What?"

Naruto grinned and dragged the two older men to the ramen shop, going on and on about how Ero was going to love it and how generous Kakashi was for paying for every bowl of ramen. Kakashi had a look of despair in his demeanor and Jiraiya actually felt bad for the jonin.

"How many bowls are you going to eat?"

Jiraiya gave Kakashi a look. He was away for only two years, but he remembered the boy's stomach was practically a bottomless pit.

"As many that will fill me up."

Kakashi groaned. "This could go from seven to ten bowls... minimum."

As soon as they entered Ichiraku's ramen the two workers frowned and gave each other a glance. They must have been through Naruto bringing in Jiraiya lookalikes before. A smile plastered on their faces as they greeted Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! Who's your friend?"

Naruto ignored the tension in his friend's voice at the second question and grinned. "This is my friend, Ero. Parents were apparently drunk. Kakashi's paying for the whole thing."

Jiraiya saw Kakashi intertwine his fingers in front of him, silently begging for a discount. "It's on the house!"

"We're gonna go broke," a feminine voice whispered.

"Really why?"

A glance at Jiraiya was all Naruto needed. Naruto groaned and put some money on the table. "It's different this time."

* * *

**Ali: What happened?**

**Jiraiya: *Covered in bandages* YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!**

**Ali: I don't recall that.**

**Ibiki: Well... she's incurable.**

**Jiraiya: *narrows eyes and hits Ibiki with a Tsunade swing, making Ibiki fly into wall* Little brat... *crosses arms***

**Ali: I'll allow that.**

**Jiraiya: *Grins* I did something right!**

**Ali: Now shut up and get Ibiki to Tsunade.**

**Nanami: *shakes her head* Something is wrong with all of you.**

**Ali: *grins evilly* I know :3 hehehehehe. *pulls out bag of sugar***

**To be continued... (not really)**


End file.
